Sleep Now, Tithen Muindor
by Nefhiriel
Summary: Elladan recalls various childhood experiences of EstelAragorn as he stands watch over their campfire at night. Please, R&R!


Sleep Now, tithen muindor  
(Sleep now, little brother)  
  
~By Nefhiriel Brelgonwen Vódia~  
  
Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
Dream—of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping...  
  
- Into The West  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
It has been said that to Elves memory is more like to the waking world than dreams. Elladan's thoughts dwelt very much in memories on this fair night, as he sat, wakeful, contemplating the bright firelight that rose, dancing before his eyes. The stars were out in abundance on this clear Spring night, they were scattered across the evening sky like so many jewels sparkling down on him. Prominent, even in the midst of so many, Eärendil shone out radiantly above him. The trees whispered softly and swayed in the cool, flower-scented breeze. He could just see the silver half-crest of Isil (*) making it's way up over the tree tops. The firelight flickered upon the forms of his friends who lay around the bright circle of light. To his left was his twin brother Elrohir, to Elrohir's left lay Prince Legolas of Lasgalan, and, finally, to Legolas's left slept Estel. Elladan's eyes made a slow circuit around the campfire, first resting on one, then the other, of his elven companions. Their eyes were open and glazed, staring of into dreams that only the firstborn know of. Then his eyes came to rest on his adopted, human brother.  
  
Estel's silver eyes were closed, his face the picture of serenity and peace. He would always be little brother to both of the twins, no matter how old he was – they would always be much, much older. But tonight the careworn expression was eased from his face by rest, and with the aid of the soft firelight he looked more like the young Estel he used to know. Tonight there would be no sleep for Elladan, tonight his thoughts were far away in memories nearly as vivid as the waking world. No doubt he would get a good scolding from the trio in the morning, but that was worth having a whole night for nothing but his thoughts. He would deal with the three of them in the morning. For now he would watch over his little brother like he used to, all night, until Anar (‡) chased Isil from the night sky and stayed, in it's sted, to rule the day. He looked back down at Estel, as his thoughts wandered farther and farther back into memories...  
  
~*~  
  
(*)The Vanyar named the moon Isil the Sheen the Noldor named it Rána, the Wayward. (‡)The Vanyar named the sun Anar the Fire-golden and the Noldor named it Vása, the Heart of Fire.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Ever Hopeful, Ever Estel  
  
About 50 years earlier......  
  
Estel's laughing face pleaded with his older brothers and they knew they couldn't hold out very long. When he got that look on his face very few could resist – even Lord Elrond had a hard time being strict with him at times like this.  
  
"Please Elrohir, just a little longer?" Estel begged  
"Estel, you know that it's far past your bed time." Elrohir begged the six-year-old just as hard. "You don't want to get in trouble with Ada, do you?"  
  
Seeing that he couldn't move Elrohir, he turned his imploring eyes to Elladan. Elladan could lash out at people sometimes, but that was only when they were in the middle of some sort of crisis or emergency. He never meant what he said in his panic, usually he blamed himself more than anyone. Elrohir's response was usually more quiet and gentle. If someone or something hurt Estel he was more likely to be found crying next to his little brother and trying to staunch the wound. Elladan's love usually portrayed itself in the form of anger to the aggressor, whatever or whoever that might be. After the initial adrenalin rush was over and he was "back to normal" you could hardly tell the two twins apart, unless you knew them well. Estel was one of the few who could tell them apart almost immediately, and rarely got them mixed up.  
  
"Please Elladan? Just until Ada and Mithrandir are done talking? I want to say good night to them."  
"Ada and Mithrandir will be up talking for hours yet. They have important things to discus together."  
"Won't you at least tell me a story first?"  
"Very well. It will have to be a short one though." He tousled Estel's black hair and shooed him off to his room.  
  
He helped him into his night clothes and then easily lifted him onto the tall bed. Estel snuggled into the heaping pile of pillows and Elladan pulled the covers up over him. Then the two elves pulled chairs up next to the bed.  
  
"What would you like to hear about?" Elladan asked, leaning over onto the bed and looking fondly at the little human.  
"Tell me all about Fëanor and Finarfin, Beren and Lúthien – oh, and Grandmother Galadriel, Beleg and –"  
"Hold it, hold it. One thing at a time!"  
"Tell me about Beren and Lúthien then." he said, shifting closer to him.  
"I don't think that is considered a "short" story..."  
"Please?"  
"You know I can't resist when you use that tone of voice...You win."  
  
Elladan chuckled, for some reason Estel was always wanting to hear about Beren and Lúthien. Why a love story would be so fascinating to a six-year- old he couldn't understand. "Lúthien Tinúviel was the daughter of Thingol the great elven king of Doriath and Queen Melian the Miar. She was more beautiful to look upon then all the Children of Ilúlvatar..."  
  
Before Elladan was halfway through the tale of Beren and Lúthien, Estel had begun to wage war with his drooping eyelids. By the time the tale had reached it's conclusion he was breathing deeply the sweet oblivion of dreams – or so they thought.  
  
"...This is the doom she chose, forsaking the Blessed Realm, and putting aside all claim to kinship with those that dwell there; that thus whatever grief might lay in wait, the fates of Beren and Lúthien might be joined, and their paths lead together beyond the confines of the world. So it was that alone of the Eldalië she has died indeed, and left the world long ago. Yet in her choice the Two Kindreds have been joined; and she is the forerunner of many in whom the Eldar see yet, though all the world has changed, the likeness of Lúthien the beloved, whom they have lost.(*)"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned out the light and stole quietly out of the room. A while later, as Elladan was walking past Estel's room on the way to his own, he heard a small sigh come from inside the darkened room. ~Probably having another of his nightmares...~ He thought to himself as he entered the room and relit a small glow lamp that was on the table next to the bed. In this dim light he looked down at Estel. To his surprise he found a pair of silver eyes staring intently up at the ceiling.  
  
"Estel! What are you doing still awake?"  
"I'm not awake- umm- well I mean, now I am... But you made me loose my concentration! I almost had it, I think..."  
"Almost had what?" Elladan asked, sitting down on the side of the bed  
"I was almost asleep!"  
"How could you be? Your eyes were wide open."  
"Ada (father) sleeps with his eyes open, and so do you El."  
"Oh Estel..." Elladan said, his anxiety dissolving into quiet laughter. Estel's sleepy face turned indignant.  
"Elrohir and Glorfindel do too, and Tardil said..."  
"Said what?" Elladan's laughter immediately stopped when he saw tears forming in the child's eyes.  
"He sleeps with his eyes open – all the other children do. I thought that if I only tried hard enough I could do it..." his last words were smothered as Elladan wrapped his arms around his brother's small shoulders.  
"Shhh Estel, sedho hodo. " (be still, lie still) he whispered soothingly. "Don't you remember what Ada told you last time? You are not like the other children here Estel. You will never be like them in some ways. No matter how hard you try they will still be elves and you will still be human. You can not walk on top of the snow or climb trees as fast as they can – and you certainly cannot sleep with your eyes open, even if you spent a year trying."  
"Why are they so much better at everything than me?"  
"Not everything. Nobody is good at everything. You have special gifts as well Estel. Just because you cannot stay in the realm of wakefulness and dreams simultaneously doesn't mean you are any less gifted than Tardil or the others. You are just gifted in other ways."  
"Like what?"  
"I happen to know for a fact that you are much better at tracking then anyone here your age. Most of them haven't even begun to learn how yet." Estel gave a small grin through his tears. "But that isn't even the point little one. The point is that we must be grateful to Ilúlvatar for what he has given us, no matter how little it may seem. He has gifted each of us differently than anyone else because he has unique purposes for each of us."  
"But I feel like such a misfit."  
"I daresay you feel like a misfit! I would probably strike a pretty amusing picture, myself, trying to fit into a human town. Why should you expect to fit in any better in an elven one? Besides, it's not like elves are the only race with special gifts. You will be able to do things that they will never be able to do because you are human."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, for instance... I would like to see one of the elven children try and grow a beard!"  
"I can't grow a beard El."  
"Some day you will be able to."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"When?"  
"It will be a while yet. Now it's time for you to get some sleep. You have stayed up way past bed time." Elladan enfolded him in another hug and Estel hugged back hard.  
"I love you El."  
"I love you too." Estel lay back down and allowed Elladan to tuck him in for a second time. Elladan turned the light out and stooped over to plant a kiss on his forehead.  
"I think you will find it much more refreshing to sleep with your eyes closed, little one."  
"El?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please don't tell Ada."  
"Not a word."  
"Good night El."  
"Go to sleep now."  
  
Elrohir met Elladan in the hall, coming out of Estel's room chuckling.  
  
"Another nightmare?" he asked, Elladan's only response was to begin chuckling even harder.  
"What? What is so funny?"  
"You won't believe what he tried this time. For the last hour, or so, Estel has been trying to sleep – with his eyes open!" it was Elrohir's turn to chuckle. He shook his head back and forth slowly and laughed.  
"What won't he try?"  
"If he doesn't kill us all by giving us heart-attacks with his antics, he is sure to kill us with laughter!"  
"Estel, Estel, how little did we realize the full magnitude of your name. It has turned out to be even more prophetic and appropriate to your personality than I think Lord Elrond himself with all his foresight could foretell." Elrohir said sighing.  
"He is not just the "Hope" of mankind alone." Elladan said wistfully.  
"He continues to bring hope to all of our hearts here in Imladris – and to anyone else he happens to meet!"  
"And he never gives up on anything or anyone. Once his mind is set his hope will carry him through to the end." Elladan continued.  
"Or until someone is kind enough to remind him that he is still human!" Elrohir said with a grin.  
"Don't count on him giving up yet, Elrohir. I am not so sure he has surrendered all his aspirations to become an elf."  
"I suppose you're right. I remember thinking that this whole episode was over after his fifth attempt to walk on snow failed." said Elrohir.  
"Estel will probably always have some little "project" going, trying to fight fate and accomplish the impossible."  
"Who knows, maybe one of these days he will succeed."  
"With the impossible?"  
"Well, anything is possible."  
"Isn't that an oxymoron? You aren't making any sense."  
"Impossible!" Elrohir retorted.  
"So what if it is possible for Estel to accomplish the impossible? I still don't expect to see him come out of his bedroom tomorrow morning with pointy ears!"  
"I suppose that would be impossible..." Elrohir said with a smile  
"Come on Elladan, I think both of us are beginning to talk non-sense, I think it's past our bed times too."  
  
(*) From the Silmarillion, the story of Beren and Lúthien.  
  
~*~  
  
Back to the Present...  
  
Elladan's distant thoughts were suddenly jogged back to reality by a groan. Estel propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Elladan?" The elf was sad to see that the war-weary look creep over the ranger's face as soon as consciousness hit him. He also noted that he was clutching the handle of a small dagger under his pillow. No doubt out of habit.  
  
Aragorn had been away for a few years in Gondor. He had gotten quite a reputation as a Captain and had worked side by side with the Steward's son, Denathor. No one knew him as Aragorn son of Arathorn, but he was very well respected and had become almost a legend under the pseudonym of Thorongil (Eagle of the Star). He had learned much about the world of men, but he had seen much death and needless slaughter in the past years. You could see those years of pain on his face. In one aspect Aragorn was especially like his adopted elven brothers. He had aged very little physically, his Númenorian blood had slowed the ageing process, most of the ageing seemed to have taken place in his eyes. One thing they were all grateful for was that the war-horrors he had seen hadn't hardened him or made him cold and despairing of life. He had his moments of discouragement, but in his heart he was still Estel – Hope. The hardships he had experienced had not made him calloused to cruelties taking place around him.  
  
Now the four of them were out on a hunt. It felt wonderful to all of them, so much like the trips they used to take together years ago. Every day the expression in Estel's eyes became less and less tense and worried, a sign the others were all to happy to see.  
  
Aragorn pulled himself up further.  
  
"Have you been on watch all night?"  
"Yes."  
"You should have woken one of us up for the next watch. Isil is already far overhead." he said groggily  
"Don't worry about it. Sleep wouldn't find me tonight, even if I tried."  
"Your thoughts were far away a moment ago."  
"I was thinking of that time when you tried to sleep with your eyes open."  
"Oh, that. You'll never let me forget that, will you?"  
"Not a chance."  
"You really should let one of us take a turn watching tonight."  
"Are you trying to change the subject?"  
"No. I just think you need your sleep."  
"Right, human."  
"I may be human, but I can still keep watch for a couple of hours." Estel said with mock defensiveness. "But I know better than to argue with an elf, once their mind is made up they can be so pig-headed! But if you don't let me take a watch, I'll tell Elrohir and Legolas the real reason behind us not getting any meat that last hunting trip, I don't believe either of them knows about-" Estel got a threatening tone in his voice and Elladan knew this wasn't going to be good.  
"Shh!" he whispered fiercely. "Don't wake them up!"  
"Then you'll let me take the next watch?"  
"No."  
"Come on, just an hour or two."  
"Really Estel, I am fine."  
"Your funeral." If Elladan really wanted to stay up the entire night...He lay back down on his mat and was asleep almost instantaneously.  
  
~Thank the Valar, he hasn't changed at all... Or at least he can still put up a good argument!~ Elladan thought as he picked up another log to put on the fire and then returned to his seat. Eärendil rained its silver light down upon him and Isil continued her wayward pace, as his thoughts drifted back once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Elven Bards  
  
About 47 years ago...  
  
"Come on you two slow-pokes!" Estel called back to the twins from farther up the twisted path.  
  
They could hardly see him now as he disappeared into the densely packed underbrush, dodging between the winding trees. The tree's woven branches stretched out above them across the blue canopy of the sky. Their futile attempts could not block the streaming sunlight as it filtered through their brilliantly colored, green leaves that hung from their bows.  
  
"Slow down Estel, we don't have to be back home for another day at least. We can take it a little more leisurely today." Elladan shouted after the darting figure.  
"Why would you want to?" came the laughing reply.  
"Just don't get too far ahead." Elrohir reprimanded as the boy came back into view.  
"I won't!" he sang back, and then flitted of again.  
"He's incorrigible." Elrohir said, laughing to see the simple joy Estel took from being out in the fresh air.  
"That doesn't remind me of anybody I know..." Elladan said sarcastically, although he too was taking just as much pleasure from watching his youngest brother.  
"I was never like that!"  
"Never is pretty all exclusive."  
"Are you implying something?  
"Me? I was only-" suddenly their argument was cut short by a shout from up ahead – and it wasn't an exclamation of joy.  
"Elladan, Elrohir – HURRY!"  
"We're coming Estel, hold on!" they shouted simultaneously, worry lining there words and apprehension clawing at their hearts. They crashed through the woods, making enough noise for a dwarf in their haste to find their brother. In their hurry they nearly stepped on the crouched form of Estel.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Are you hurt?" they asked breathlessly.  
"I am fine. It's him that I'm worried about."  
  
For the first time they noticed that he was keeled down next to small form, huddled against the roots of a large tree. Elladan kneeled down as well when he saw what had drawn Estel's attention. The boy looked to be about the same age as Estel, around eight or nine. Every inch of him was covered in dirt, his arms and face were scratched and here and there his clothes had rips and holes in them. Elladan gently felt for a pulse.  
  
"He lives. Quickly Elrohir, get me the water." Elrohir complied and handed his brother the requested flask.  
  
Elladan put his hand under the boy's head and tilted it slightly as he poured a little of the water into his mouth. The boy choked and sputtered as he swallowed, but didn't attempt to open his eyes. He began to shiver so Elladan took of his cloak and wrapped it around him. At the touch of the soft material he opened his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked, fear filling his voice.  
"I am Elladan and these are my brothers Elrohir, and Estel. Estel found you out here. What is your name?"  
"M-Marith." Came the shaky reply.  
"Where is your home, Marith?"  
"I-I don't k-know. I got lost." he said, teeth chattering.  
"Well, the sun is setting and you look pretty cold, so why don't we start a fire. Then you can tell us all about it."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir set about making a fire and Estel sat by Marith's side. Marith watched them curiously, still a bit dazed. As Elrohir bent over to pick up a piece of wood that lay close to were the two sat, Marith, coming out of his haze, got a clear look at his pointed ear.  
  
"You're Elves?!" he said, somewhat taken aback.  
"Yes." Elrohir answered. Then seeing him shrink back against the tree in fear he add, "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."  
"But my father says that elves are cold-hearted, distant, even cruel. He says that they care not what happens to us humans, and that they lock themselves up in their havens and do nothing to help anyone."  
"They care!" Estel spoke up "Ada is an elf, he is not cold-hearted, he loves me! Tell him Elladan, tell him that elves don't just hide in their havens and do nothing. Explain it to him."  
"I ahh," Elladan sputtered. Then he said the first thing that popped into his head "It has been told that some think us cold,  
You would be to, if you were so old!" Elrohir began to laugh so hard he could hardly stop. "Elladan, that is the worst poem I have ever heard! You were definitely not meant to be a poet. The poorest elven bard in the world would put you to shame."  
"You do better then!"  
"I was never cut out to be an elvish bard – at least I have the common sense to realize it! But I will try to explain it to him in plain Westron."  
"This should be interesting, seeing how you failed Glorfindel's language classes twice!" Elladan growled at him.  
"A fine representative for the elven race you are. First you have to mutilate the fine art of poetry and now you won't quit back-biting!"  
"Go on then. You explain it to him!" and then under his breath he muttered: "If you can..."  
"Well you see, it's like this Marith.  
Elves are ahh, very, very old...  
But that doesn't mean their all well, cold.  
You can't just, ahh, stick us all in the same mold..." When he realized that his stumbling efforts had unconsciously constructed a poem his face turned red and he ended lamely:  
"Or something like that."  
"Wow Elrohir," Elladan smirked, "I didn't know you were a philosopher and a poet!"  
"Be quiet Elladan."  
"Why should I after you-"  
"Shhhh, look at them." Marith and Estel had fallen fast asleep side by side next to the collected pile of wood, they had huge smiles on their faces as if they had fallen asleep giggling. Elladan simply said:  
"Works every time."  
"Yeah, arguing about stupid subjects that don't really matter: the perfect thing to put anyone to sleep."  
"It wasn't a stupid subject." interjected Elladan "We were trying to explain to Marith that we are not what his father says we are."  
"I think we proved our point amazingly well. Now instead of thinking of elves as a race of cold-hearted and uncaring misers, he will go home and tell his parents we are completely harmless and brainless idiots who would probably do more harm than good if we tried to help anyone. With any luck we will get lost tomorrow trying to return him to his home, and he will be able to add "useless in woods" to our growing list of adjectives." Elrohir commented, voice dripping with irony.  
"Your just jealous because your poem turned out even worse than mine."  
"Worse?! You of all elves have no place critiquing other elves' poetry."  
"Do I sense a little pride? If I didn't know better I would think you were becoming fond of that little poem of yours. Perhaps Ada would like to hear it, how did it go?" Elladan began to recite the poem satirically:  
"Elves are ahh, very, very, old...  
But that doesn't mean-"  
"Don't you dare repeat that ever again! Remember your little work of genius can always count on my behalf, I bet it would be a stunning success."  
"At least mine doesn't have all those "ahh's" in it."  
"El?" a soft voice spoke from down at their feet and they both spun around, "Is anything wrong?"  
"No, everything is alright."  
"Is arguing your native language?" Estel remarked, grinning mischievously, "Or is it just a favorite hobby?"  
"Why you imp!" Elladan retorted grabbing for the small boy who easily rolled out of his blanket and eluded capture.  
"Shhh," Elrohir whispered for the second time that night "you'll wake Marith." Elladan relinquished his grasp on Estel's leg, which he had just managed to grab, and rocked back on his heels.  
"Time for you to be asleep as well." he said as he forced Estel to walk over to were Marith lay. He snuggled back under the blankets and tried to stifle a yawn.  
"But I am ..not.. sleepy..." he said drowsily.  
"Rest now, we'll watch over you."  
  
~*~  
  
The present...  
  
Elladan's thoughts were abruptly pulled back to the present. Every nerve in his body was instantly on the alert. In one graceful bound he noiselessly leaped to the top of a small boulder. He strained his elven hearing to catch the faintest noise. The combined light of Isil and the stars shed an eerie glow over the surrounding forest. His keen eyes roved across the dimly lit landscape, searching for the slightest amount of movement. A few uneventful minutes passed, and Elladan was almost turning to sit again, when the noise was repeated. The first time he had heard it he had still been just coming out of his reverie, he couldn't even be sure he had heard anything more than the fire crackling. This time he heard it distinctly. It was far to light a noise to be a human, or anything probably larger than a fawn. He laughed at himself as a rabbit bounded out of a bush and down it's burrow. The hearing abilities of the elves was so acute that it could be almost irritating at times. The subject of his distress had proved harmless, but he was still glad to see that, although his mind was so far away, his senses were not falling asleep leaving him oblivious to danger. He decided that he would stay on this rock, facing out, so as to detect any signs of a threat all the sooner. Soon he began thinking of another event that had happened in Estel's childhood. He shuddered as he thought of the raw terror he had felt...  
  
Chapter 3: Blind-man's Bluff  
  
Sweet babe! true portrait of thy father's face ...  
  
...Sleep, little one ...  
  
...Upon that tender eye, my little friend,  
Soft sleep shall come, that cometh not to me!  
I watch to see thee, nourish thee, defend; —  
'T is sweet to watch for thee,—alone for thee  
  
His arms fall down ; sleep sits upon his brow;  
His eye is closed ; he sleeps, nor dreams of harm.  
Wore not his cheek the apples ruddy glow,  
Would you not say he slept on Death's cold arm?  
  
Awake my boy!—I tremble with affright!  
Awake, and chase this fatal thought!—Unclose  
Thine eye but for one moment on the light!  
Even at the price of thine, give me repose!  
  
Sweet error!—he but slept,—I breathe again; —  
Come, gentle dreams, the hour of sleep beguile...  
  
- The Child Asleep, Henry W. Longfellow  
  
A Few Weeks After Meeting Marith...  
  
"I am so glad that Ada is letting me come to play with you today!" Estel said excitedly.  
"Ada?" Marith asked, looking at Estel questioningly.  
"It means "Father" in elvish."  
"Really? Do you know anymore elvish?"  
"I was raised speaking it."  
"Can you speak some for me?"  
"Elen sila lumenn omentielvo."  
"What does that mean?"  
"A star shines down upon the hour of our meeting."  
"Elen—sila—lumenn o...men...tielvo?" Marith fumbled over the words and then looked at Estel sheepishly.  
"Quenuvlie i lamber eldareva!" Estel beamed back at him.  
"What?"  
"You can speak the language of the elves!"  
"Not very well. It's very beautiful though, I wish that I really could."  
"I'll teach you."  
"Thanks, I would really like that."  
"Sindarin or Quenya?"  
"How would I know?"  
"Well, I'll just have to teach you both then." Estel said with a smile "Now that you know an elvish greeting, I'll teach you how to say goodbye. Say 'Namarië, mellon nin.' "  
  
They skipped along over the grassy meadow, laughing as Marith struggled with the elvish pronunciation. As they reached a small rise in the terrain, a tiny village came into view. The boys turned to wave at two figures on horseback who stood on a hill a little ways off watching them.  
  
"Namarië, Elladan and Elrohir!" Estel called to them as he waved, "We can see the village now!"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir watched the two children disappear behind the ridge.  
  
"I sure hope that Estel doesn't find any of the trouble he usually manages to get into." Elrohir said to his brother.  
"Yeah. I am sure Ada is getting tired of patching him up after a long day of mischief."  
"We can't really point a finger at him though, we used to get into just as much trouble as Estel."  
"What do you mean, "we" and "used to". You, still do!" Elladan taunted his brother.  
"It was you and not me who managed to shovel manure into Glorfindel's face as he was walking into the stables." Elrohir remarked coolly. "And I might add, he was only coming to try and help you finish up Elladan. It was really quite rude."  
"How in all of Middle Earth did you find that out?" Elladan sputtered, "I thought he said that he wouldn't tell anyone!"  
"Ah, Lord Glorfindel. He has always had strange—and the most cruel—methods of revenge... Those ambassadors kept wrinkling there noses, the lavender only slightly masked the smell—can you really blame him for wanting the world to know what you did?"  
"The world?!"  
"Oh don't worry, he only told Ada and me. He said we could use it as leverage the next time you are being difficult."  
"Me? Difficult?" Elladan said in his most angelic tone of voice.  
"Face it Elladan. We both have probably broken all the bones in our bodies at least twice."  
"Four times last I counted."  
"You've been keeping track?!"  
"And why not?" Elladan argued defensively. Silence reined for a minute and then Elrohir asked:  
"Are you sure it's been four times already?"  
"Hey, with all the time we have in our elven life span, you have to expect a few broken bones every couple of centuries. I am sure we have ended a fourth round by now." Elladan said grinning, "Wait a minute. On second thought, I don't believe I have broken my left thumb yet."  
"Would you like me to fix that problem for you?" Elrohir offered generously. They both laughed as they turned their horses around and headed back towards Rivendell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, I'll race you!" Marith challenged Estel.  
"You're on!"  
"One...Two...Go!"  
  
They both shot off down the hill. Marith was slightly ahead of new friend, but Estel's long legs quickly shifted him into first place. By the time he reached the village, Marith had fallen far behind. When Marith finally reached him, they both stood panting and trying desperately to catch their breath. Once they succeeded Marith said:  
  
"You're sure fast!"  
"It feels kind of strange to win."  
"Why?"  
"I am used to racing elves, I never win."  
"I am not surprised!" Marith said smiling, "Let's go find the others."  
"What others?"  
"Just some friends of mine."  
  
Marith's eyes scanned around them as they entered the village.  
"There they are. Aodrin! Dálon! Wait up!" he called out as he ran down the street. The two boys looked up when they heard their names being called. When they saw Marith they waited until he caught up to them, Estel in tow.  
  
"Are you both free to play?" Marith asked.  
"Sure," Aodrin answered "we'll go get Cealeth and a few others. Then, how about we meet in the East meadow?"  
"Good. We'll see you there." Marith agreed.  
  
Marith, one by one, introduced Estel to the seven other boys that had gathered in the meadow. Once these formalities were over the games began. Thick woods crowded in around the edges of the small meadow and on one side past the trees, a small cliff overhung a swiftly flowing river. After they grew bored of racing from one end of the meadow to the other, Dálon came up with a wonderful idea.  
  
"Why don't we have race to see who can climb the trees the fastest?" he suggested.  
  
Everyone jumped at the idea. Estel went along with the others, but he groaned inwardly ~This is going to be sooo embarrassing, I can never seem to master the art of tree-climbing...~ He was so caught up in his own thoughts that it took him a minute before he realized that someone was talking to him.  
  
"Are you all right Estel?" Marith asked concernedly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
In reality he was beginning to feel a little sick. He had been doing wonderful at racing the other boys. All morning he and Cealeth had been winning or tying almost every race, all the boys were amazed at how fast he could run. Now he felt that he was almost certain to disappoint them.  
  
"Come on then. You and Cealeth go first since you both tied in the last race." Aodrin said.  
  
Dálon appointed a tree and the contestants took their places, Cealeth on one side and Estel on the other. ~Nothing for It,~ Estel grumbled to himself ~I'll just have to do my best to make my elven teachers proud~ They both grabbed one of the lower branches and braced a leg against the trunk as Dálon began the count down.  
  
"Go!" Dálon shouted.  
  
Estel gripped the branch and pulled himself up. As made his way up the tree, grabbing branches and using knots as toe-holds, he recalled to his mind all the tips his elven brothers had given him. As he reached the top he fully expected to find Cealeth waiting for him. To his amazement he wasn't, and when he looked down he was even more amazed to see that his opponent was only about half-way up – and having a difficult time. Estel made his way down just as quickly as had climbed up and he even managed to make an adequately graceful landing.  
  
Marith, Dálon, and the other boys stood in a circle around the tree. They all had the most hilarious expressions on their faces. Estel wasn't even out of breath when he landed on the ground. I mean really, the tree was actually quite short in comparison to some of the trees in Rivendell. In fact, he had fallen out of trees taller than this. He looked around at the gawking, open-mouthed faces that stood around him.  
  
"What?" he asked, slightly embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving, and not really understanding why they looked so astonished.  
"How did you do that?" came several voices at once.  
"Do what?" questioned the still bewildered Estel.  
"How did you get up there so fast?" Marith asked.  
"I just did it like my brothers taught me." Estel said "And really, that isn't so very fast. Where I come from that would be considered pretty poor climbing."  
"Where do you come from?" Cealeth asked, jumping down from the tree.  
"Imladris."  
"Where?" Cealeth repeated.  
"Imladris, you know, Rivendell, the Last Homely House."  
"You live with the elves!?" Aodrin exclaimed, disgust filling his voice.  
  
Estel could see distrust forming on the faces of all the others, all except Marith. ~Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? I should have known that they would all be as biased as Marith was at first. One thing I do know, I am not going to ask Elladan or Elrohir to explain elves to them!~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were in league with," Aodrin wracked his brain for a suitable adjective. "with, those, those - creeps!" he ended lamely.  
  
Estel, who really didn't want to start a fight, had remained silent through the whole tirade. Their comments, on what he considered his family, could not be endured. They cut him to the heart, and made his face turn red with anger. He would have retorted and come to the defense of the elves, had not Marith intervened.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted until his voice could be heard above the rest. "Stop it, all of you!" All eyes turned on him. "Estel can't be blamed for what the elves have or haven't done." he lowered his voice. "Besides, I happen to have met his brothers, they were actually not all that bad..." They all stared at him blankly, Estel smiled gratefully at him. "And you can't go around blaming all elves for what some elves may have done, either." The boys turned away and Cealeth muttered under his breath:  
  
"Elf lovers..."  
  
Dálon didn't come right out and agree with either group, but he attempted to relive the tension by suggesting a game of tag. After that things, outwardly, returned to normal. Occasionally, Estel felt eyes on his back, but whenever he tried to catch the person in the act, straight away all eyes would be averted. Cealeth especially appeared to be nursing antipathy for him. Whether it sprung from bad sportsmanship at having lost the race, or more from a dislike of his adoptive kin, he couldn't tell. Most likely it was a combination of both.  
  
When it reached midday they stopped to open the packs they had brought with them, and proceeded to have lunch. Then they decided to have some more foot- races. This time instead of cheering for Estel when he won the race over Aodrin, most of them looked down at the ground or inspected their hands. The tension mounted once more. Cealeth looked like he was about to make some cruel remark to the "Elf lover". Before he could do so, they were interrupted by someone calling from across the meadow.  
  
"Marith!"  
"Oh, I almost forgot! I promised Mother that I would help her with the garden." Marith explained, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Namarië, mellon nin!" he called back and winked at Estel as he sprinted off through the tall grass. He hated to leave his friend alone in such hostile circumstances, but it couldn't be helped. He would hurry back as soon as possible.  
  
Estel half expected the other boys to turn blatantly antagonistic without the safe-guard of Marith's friendship present. Dálon saw this coming as well and once again came to the rescue by involving all of them in some more games. Hours sped by – still no Marith. It was becoming dark and unease began filtering into Estel's mind when his friend still didn't return. A few of the boys had split off into a group, he could see that Cealeth and Aodrin were among them. Dálon came up beside him.  
  
"I am sorry about how the others are treating you."  
"It's not your fault. Thank you for doing all you could to keep the peace." Nothing was said for a minute, then Dálon asked curiously:  
  
"So, you live with the elves?"  
"Yes. That fact doesn't appear to set so well with them." Estel replied, motioning his head in the general direction of the small group. "Why don't they like us – I mean them."  
"They have, most of them that is, heard a lot of nonsense from the grownups. Those who don't have parents who openly dislike the elves hear it elsewhere."  
"Then you don't agree?"  
"I haven't ever been lucky enough to have met an elf, but my parents say that I shouldn't pay attention to all that is said about them. They say that I should reserve judgment until I can form my own opinions from experience."  
"I am glad that you have."  
"I also respect Marith, and he has actually talked with elves. You're not exactly an elf, but you say that you have lived with them all your life?" Estel nodded. "Well, if you're at all like an elf, Rivendell must be a pretty fun place to be."  
"I don't know about me being elven or not, but you're right about Rivendell. Rivendell is the only home I have ever known, Elladan and Elrohir the only brothers I have ever had... I don't know how to tell you about it, wish I could show you."  
"I wish you could too."  
  
"Dálon, Estel, come on!" Aodrin called.  
  
"It's getting late. I told my parents I would be home soon, I had better go now."  
"Goodbye." Estel's heart sunk. ~ There goes the last friend, that I have left here...~ He would have left also, but he was hopeful that Marith would come soon and he didn't want to have already left when he did return.  
  
"How about a little game of blind-man's bluff?" Cealeth proposed sinisterly. Estel didn't like the tone of his voice, but for the second time that day any opinion he might have had was swept away in an, otherwise, unanimous consent.  
  
"Isn't it getting a little dark?" Estel asked timidly.  
"Is the little "Elf lover" afraid of the dark?" they goaded him mercilessly.  
"Don't worry you'll be blindfolded, you won't be able to see anyway."  
"I am not afraid of the dark!" Estel courageously stepped forward and permitted them to blindfold him. They spun him round and round until he began to feel sick. Not wanting to incur any more insults he remained silent and tried to keep himself from throwing up. ~How I wish Marith would hurry up!~ When they finally quit spinning him his legs felt so wobbly he could hardly support himself. He heard their footfalls as they spread out.  
  
"This way!"  
"No, this way!"  
"Over here!"  
"Come on, elf lover!"  
"Follow me!" various voices echoed around him.  
  
He could tell they were leading him into the woods so he extended his hands and groped his way blindly through darkening forest. He heard what he thought to be Cealeth's voice to his right, he changed directions and rushed towards the spot only to collide with a tree. Another voice further up called his name. He rushed again and again. The voices began to get fainter. He felt scared now, the voices had nearly ceased. He tore on ahead, feeling the trees out with his hands. They were probably playing a trick on him, trying to get him to scared enough to tear off the blindfold. ~They think that I am a coward! They are watching me, waiting for me to make a fool of myself. There! Up ahead, a twig snapped!~ He ran forward expecting to hear more twigs snap under the running feet of one of the boys, what he heard was the distinct sound of running water. ~This is getting too dangerous. I don't care what they say, their little game has gone too far.~ As he was about to rip the blindfold off he heard the noise of a twig snapping again. He spun around, loosing his footing and beginning to slide. He had just enough time to grab a the branch of a scraggly bush growing on the cliff edge before his whole body fell over the side and he was suspended by his arm. With his free arm he tore the blindfold off and then tried to adjust to the dim light.  
  
"Marith! Dálon! Cealeth! Anybody, HELP!" he cried to no avail. There was no reply.  
  
He felt the branch begin to snap under his weight. He had to get out of here – fast. He scraped the cliff-side with his boots, trying to find a foot-hold. He could hear the water rushing beneath him. Straining every muscle in his body, Estel made a frantic endeavor to reach the top. He managed to get his head up over the cliff edge, then his shoulders. The strain on the branch was just to much! He freed his left hand and felt around for something to grab on to. Nothing presented itself. The branch broke and his body became airborne for a brief instant, before plunging into the dark waters.  
  
~*~  
  
The boys wandered back into town in pairs of ones and twos. Marith watched and, not seeing Estel, he asked Aodrin and Cealeth.  
"Why isn't Estel with you?"  
"His elf friends have probably picked him up by now."  
"Probably? But you're not sure? Did he say he wanted to wait out there for his brothers? I thought that Elladan and Elrohir were going to pick him up here, in town." They shrugged. Marith thought he detected a little guilt and decided he would go check on Estel to make sure he got home alright. He wished he had been able to escape from chores sooner. One thing had led to another and before he had realized it, it had become nighttime.  
  
Cealeth and Aodrin followed Marith to out of the village. Although not in the full throws of guilt, they both had consciences that were starting to stir up remorseful thoughts about what they had done. They were just reaching the borders of the village when Marith saw Elladan and Elrohir ride up. The two elves saw him and dismounted.  
"Hello Marith." Elladan greeted him.  
"Ellen sila lumenn omentielvo."  
"Well, well, well, Estel has been up to it again. Next thing we know he is going to be making an elvish bard out of you."  
"As long as Estel is doing the teaching I am sure young Marith here will do just fine." Elrohir teased his brother.  
"Very funny... By the way, where is Estel?"  
"Isn't he with you?" Marith asked, concern instantly taking the place of mirth.  
"No, I have been doing chores for a couple of hours. Estel was out in the East field playing with some of my friends. Aodrin and Cealeth said that he was waiting out there for the two of you. I was just going to check on him."  
"Something is wrong." Elladan frowned.  
"What's the matter?" Marith asked.  
"We didn't tell him to meet us in the East field. How were we to know where he would be playing today? We told him to meet us here." Elrohir said sighing. "Where are the other boys?"  
"We're right here." a voice spoke up from the shadows. Aodrin and Cealeth stepped out. "We didn't mean any harm, it was only to make him feel a little scared." Cealeth let his words fall out in a jumble.  
"Yeah, we thought for sure he would find his way back after he figured out that it was a trick.."  
"What was just a trick!?" Elladan grabbed the collar of Aodrin's shirt. "What have you done to Estel!?"  
"I ah-we, that is-"  
"Elladan, put him down!" Elrohir, ever the voice of reason, put his hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Calm down – both of you! Tell us slowly Aodrin – it is Aodrin is it not?" the boy nodded mutely. "Tell us slowly, what happened."  
"He, Estel that is, told us that he lived in Rivendell with the elves." he looked down in embarrassment "And you see, we have all heard such awful tales about elves-"  
"No, I don't see! What does this have to do-"  
"Enough Elladan!" Elrohir glared and Elladan crossed his arms impatiently. Elrohir knew better than to take anything coming from Elladan personally when he was like this. Reason often got pushed to the back- burner for Elladan, concerned thoughts for his little brother taking priority. But Aodrin and Cealeth were far from understanding the hidden complexities of Elladan's personality the way Elrohir did, and they had every reason to believe this furious elf was going to eat them alive. All the horror stories they had ever heard about this fair and warlike race crowded into their minds. "Don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite." Elrohir commented dryly, noting their terror. His concern was every bit as real as his brother's, but Elladan wasn't helping matters. "Continue." he said turning to Aodrin. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and resumed:  
"Well, as I was saying. All of us have heard bad things about elves, and so naturally we were suspicious..." Elladan rolled his eyes.  
"What of it?! Get to the point!"  
"The point is, I was jealous and angry at him." Cealeth said, stepping bravely forward. He would rather be eaten alive by this elf, than have this guilt hanging over his head for the rest of his life. "We played a game of blind-man's bluff, and we...- we ditched him in the woods..." he hung his head and grimaced as he spoke the last words, realizing the full extent of his cruelty.  
"Come on we have no time to loose, he may be lost - or worse!" Elladan said mounting his horse, Elrohir right behind him.  
"Take me with you." Marith said urgently. They began to protest but he didn't stop. "You don't know were the East field is, I know my way around here better than you!"  
"All right – hurry!" Elladan scooped him up behind him to sit in the saddle and they rode off.  
  
~*~  
  
The waters swirled around him, after a long struggle he managed to get his head above the water. Gasping for air, he was pulled along in the strong current. Before he even had minute to think or time enough to shake the water from his eyes, his whole left side rammed into a rock. Pain seared through his side - he couldn't even feel his arm. Groping blindly he tried to catch hold of another rock with his right hand but the wet, moss covered rock merely slipped out from beneath his fingers. The freezing, foam-flecked torrent carried him further down stream, nearly strangling him in it's waves. It pulled him under again and again, not giving him a moment to fully recover his breath. Finally he breached the surface, he opened his eyes just in time to see another rock rushing towards him on his right. He swam steadily to the left, just missing it – and swimming directly into another undercurrent. He tried to get one last breath of air, all he got was a mouth full of water. Estel felt that sickening feeling of being pulled under once more. He thrashed about weakly, but his strength was draining away. His whole body was numb from pain and weary from his efforts. His head hit something and dark spots danced before his eyes, clouding his vision. The darkness was close to overwhelming him ~So tired, so sleepy...~ Once, he thought he heard someone calling his name. Everything was so muddled in his brain, and surreal, like this wasn't really happening to him. There is was again, someone was calling him back, out of the shadows. He forced himself to climb to the surface. Willing himself to breathe, he opened his eyes. There is was, a thick limb stretched across the rushing stream. With his right arm he got a hold of it and held on for dear life. His arm was so tired, he knew he couldn't hold on for long. He sought to bring his left arm up to aid the right. When he still couldn't feel anything he flexed his fingers to get the blood flowing. His arm tingled and he tried to lift it, only to drop it back down when he felt a sharp pang of pain. Side aching, he began to resign himself to what seemed the inevitable. Just as his fingers were preparing to relinquish their hold, something strong and warm took hold of his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
They galloped across the East meadow and straight into the adjacent forest, all three calling Estel's name loudly. Nothing but nighttime noises answered their cries. Elladan and Elrohir dismounted. Marith, who didn't mind being forgotten in the shuffle, slid off the tall elven horse and followed. He was shocked, to say the least, when he noticed that the two elves ahead of him were glowing faintly. They looked ghostly, and strangely ethereal wandering through the black woods. He had wondered how they would be able to see anything without torches, but had decided that it would have been hazardous to his health to mention something so "trivial" to Elladan just then. On a normal basis nothing would have kept Marith from letting surprised questions slip from him mouth, but he didn't think that either of them were in the mood for answering. And he wasn't in the mood for asking anyways. The light coming from the elves and the light from the full moon combined made it possible for them to be able to see quite well. Elladan stooped down and stared intently at the ground for a few seconds.  
"This way Elrohir, I've found his footprints." They went on for a few yards. When they heard the sound of rushing water all of them quickened their pace.  
"There's a stream this way?" Elrohir asked Marith. Marith nodded his head yes.  
"And a cliff." he gulped. They went even faster. Up ahead, Elladan let out and exclamation.  
"Elrohir!" When they reached him they could see he was holding something white his hand.  
"What is it?" Marith asked.  
"Looks like we've found the blindfold." Elrohir remarked. Elladan continued searching, he reached over the cliff's edge.  
"Oh, Elrohir, I was hoping against hope that the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach was lying..."  
"What have found." Elladan held up a torn piece of Estel's shirt. Elrohir's eyes widened in horror.  
"But how could he fall off? Yes, he would have been blind – but deaf?"  
"We have no time to speculate over how it happened, all we know is that it did happen and we're wasting precious time." They all ran back to the horses and rode along the overhanging cliff until it ended and then waded the horses across at a relatively calm spot. Then they all moved forward along that side of the river, scanning franticly for any sight of the boy. Elrohir was the first to spot him.  
"Estel!!" They all soon saw him and took up the cry. Elladan and Elrohir raced, side by side. They saw him disappear after narrowly missing a rock. They waited, desperately scanning the surface for any sign of Estel.  
"ESTEL!" Elladan screamed out even louder, running to the edge of the river. A familiar dark head of hair reappeared a little beyond them, Estel reached a branch and hung on.. Elladan, Elrohir, and Marith, were there in an instant.  
"El?" Estel asked, using his joint nick-name for both his brothers. Elladan hauled Estel out of the water and laid him on the grass.  
"Yes Estel, we're both here – and Marith too." Estel smiled and tried to sit up. He instantly gasped in pain. Elrohir scooted closer and gently pressed him back down. Elladan took Estel's dripping shirt off and carefully began prodding. When he reached the left side of his chest Estel let out a groan.  
"Looks like you've got a few broken ribs," he looked past the bruised chest to the bleeding arm. "and a broken arm as well." They set to work wiping the blood away, gathering some herbs and creating a makeshift cast for his arm out of two pieces of wood. Estel shivered violently in the cool night air. Elladan and Elrohir took off their cloaks and wrapped them around him.  
"We need to get him home." Elladan said, helping Elrohir place him in the saddle in front of him. "I wish we could escort you home but Lord Elrond will be getting worried."  
"That's ok, I should be getting home too. My parents will be just as impatient for me to be back. I also should relieve those two idiots Aodrin and Cealeth by telling them that they haven't killed anyone with their stupidity."  
  
They spurred their horses on, arriving at Imladris in record time. Estel fell asleep in Elladan's arms, exhausted. As the hooves of their horses clattered on the cobblestones as they entered the courtyard, they saw Lord Elrond, who had been waiting up for them. When he saw them enter he came out to meet them. He smiled warmly as he approached them.  
  
"You are late." he said simply.  
"And with reason, Ada." Elrohir got off his horse and helped Elladan lift the slumbering child from the saddle. "Estel got into trouble again."  
"He's hurt." was all Elladan said, his haggard face showed clearly how wearisome the last hours had been for him. His twin brother's face mirrored him. The smile on Elrond's face disappeared.  
"How badly?" he received Estel from Elrohir and led them into the house. He took Estel to his room and set him down on the bed. Estel awoke as his father unwrapped him from the cloaks.  
  
"Ada?"  
"Shh, quite ion nin." he pressed his cool hand against Estel's forehead.  
"Whatever you've been up to, you've managed to acquire an incredible collection of cuts, bruises, and broken bones. I think you may have a cold as well."  
  
Estel groaned and tried to suppress a cough. Elrond directed his two sons out of the room, sending them to gather various herbs and bandages.  
  
"I am sorry Ada. I didn't mean to get in trouble."  
"Everything is all right, Estel. Just rest."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir reentered and the three elves went to work bandaging Estel up, treating his cuts and bruises, and then carefully helped him don a clean night shirt. Elrond stirred together his special brew of tea, mixed with herbs that contained sedatives. Before he had Estel drink it he bent down to feel his forehead.  
  
"I think that someone should stay with him tonight. He is getting a fever and I don't want it to turn severe."  
"I will, Ada. I don't think I could sleep just now anyways." Elladan offered, taking the cup of tea that Elrond offered him.  
  
"Make sure he drinks it all. I will be back to watch him in a couple of hours, call me if his fever gets any higher."  
  
He shoed the protesting Elrohir out of the room, closing the door behind him. Elladan listened as their footsteps reseeded down the corridor.  
  
"Time to take your tea, Estel."  
  
Estel knew the properties of his father famous tea too well to give in without a fight.  
  
"But El, it's not really all that bad! You don't need to drug me, I'll get to sleep on my own."  
"It's not just getting to sleep, this will help with the pain as well as help you to heal."  
"What pain?" Estel tried propping himself up on his elbows and grimacing, despite his attempts at normality.  
"That pain." Elladan said, bringing the cup to Estel's mouth. Estel heaved a sigh and swallowed reluctantly.  
  
Elladan could see he was trying to fight the effects of the drug. He knew the herbs would make him fall asleep, eventually, but the amount of squirming Estel was doing in order to stay awake wouldn't help him heal. He sat down on the bed and drew Estel head and upper body off the pillow, resting them in his lap. Estel moaned slightly as the movement jarred his mending bones, but he settled his head contentedly once the movement had ceased. Just when Elladan thought that it was safe to breathe, the silver eyes opened.  
  
"El?"  
"Yes?"  
"I am sorry I got into so much trouble."  
"It wasn't your fault, little one." Elladan said, affectionately brushing some stray locks of hair away from his brother's eyes. "Those boys were jealous bullies, who took advantage of a trusting nature." Noting the abrupt change from tenderness to anger Estel said:  
"Don't be angry with Aodrin and Cealeth, El. I am sure they didn't mean for me to get hurt."  
"Oh, Estel..." Elladan said, calm and affection returning to his voice. "Like I said, they were merely taking advantage a trusting nature." Estel was satisfied when he saw the glint of anger pass from his brothers eyes. His own eyes began to close as Elladan, softly, began to sing an elvish ballad. He looked at the serene face of Estel as he lay there sleeping. His face was so still and motionless on his lap. For a minute Elladan felt fear grip him – he almost looked like he was dead! Logic made him look at Estel's chest, it still rose and fell rhythmically. He let his breath out, he hadn't been aware he was holding it. He held Estel's hand as he gazed out the open window into the starry night.  
  
"Sleep now, tithen muindor..."  
  
~*~  
  
Forward to the present again...  
  
Elladan sighed. The fire was running low so he picked up another log to put on it. How long had he sat here reminiscing? He looked up to see where Isil was on her path. She had long since past her zenith. He watched as dawn began to spread it's rosy hues across the eastern sky. Birds began their morning songs and the crickets ended their monotonous chirping. Anar began her slow climb of the horizon, dimming even bright Eärendil. He would wait an hour before waking the others.  
  
One of the horses softly snorted. A Nightingale ended it's night-song. Estel stirred in his dreams.  
  
"Sleep now, tithen muindor." Elladan whispered softly as a warm, fragrant breeze wafted past, carrying his words away into the hazy mists of pre-dawn.  
  
THE END 


End file.
